Summer Lovin'
by FanMan89
Summary: Harry has moved into Grimmauld Place and Hermione comes over to visit for a couple of weeks and he accidentally walks into her while she is showering! Furious at Harry’s actions, Hermione decides to take revenge on her best friend.


**AN**: Okay, so this is my second jab at writing a fan fiction. I wrote my first over 2 years ago, and it went pretty well, and being a HUGE Harry/Hermione fan, this is an H/HR romance too. A while back I read an H/Hr story about how Harry and Hermione accidentally walked in on each other naked. I immediately thought it was going to be this awesomely sexual adventure between the two of them, but it ended so abruptly and I was incredibly dissatisfied. Anyone know the one I'm talking about? Anyway, I decided to take that same concept and make my own version. It takes place after the 7th book ends.

Harry has moved into Grimmauld Place and the summer has just begun. All seems fairly well, with Voldemort gone and the wizarding world safe. But things get a little out of hand when Hermione comes over to visit for a couple of weeks and he accidentally walks into her while she is showering! Furious at Harry's actions, Hermione decides to take revenge on her best friend. Doors are flung open, skin is shown, and hormones rage as these two teenagers play their little game of naked time. But all this changes, as the two realize it might be more than just a game.

**Chapter One****: **Summer Time

Harry Potter stretched his arms as he stared at the early afternoon sun on the front steps of 12 Grimmauld Place. He looked down onto the sidewalk to see all of his possessions all boxed up, just waiting to be brought inside. Most of it was newly acquired. Mrs. Weasley, insisted on giving Harry some "things" to have when he moved into his new home. He had almost no idea what they could have been, but appreciated her thoughtfulness. He was, after all, living all on his own now in his own place since the Dursleys, so anything to fill up his house and keep him entertained would give him something to do.

He had just moved in a few days ago. The house was very big and old, but he wasn't one to complain much. Most of the time he had the place to himself, but every now and then he would have visitors such as the Weasley's to stop by for a visit and see if he needed help moving in. Despite the fact that Harry only had a single trunk of belongings that he unpacked the first day he moved in, Harry still accepted their help. They mostly cleaned up the place to give it a newer and friendlier look. Mrs. Weasley saw that the house was looking quite bare and was in need of a few things to spruce it up. She assured Harry that they had plenty of things at The Burrow that were well out of use for them and wouldn't mind in the least if Harry had them.

Harry lifted a box from the pile and made his way up the steps. He walked into the house and placed it onto the kitchen table. He retrieved the others and a small stack of Harry's "things" sat in the kitchen. Not wanting to go through all of them, Harry decided to leave the job of unpacking them for another day.

He made his way up stairs to his new room. As he walked in, he reveled in the size of it. It was significantly larger than his small room at the Dursleys. He could actually walk around in it freely, and wasn't cramped up. He threw himself onto his bed and took a deep breath. Life was so carefree now. Voldemort was gone and he didn't have to live in fear anymore. He grinned slightly at this.

He suddenly heard a small cry from the corner of the room, he slowly looked up to see a brown and white barn owl. In what was once Hedwig's cage.

"Hey You," Harry said calmly.

Harry had bought a new owl to replace his beloved Hedwig. His name was Bu Bo, after the owl from Greek Mythology. Harry needed a new owl, but had a great deal of difficulty choosing a new owl, feeling so close to Hedwig. But once he saw this new owl, he was slightly reminded of her. Harry walked over to the cage and stared into Bu Bo's beady eyes.

"Hello," the owl seemed to say.

Harry smiled. "You wanna come out for a bit?"

Harry opened the cage and the bird stuck its head out. Harry gently stroked his head with a finger. It was a good owl, he had to admit. Gentle. friendly. The bird coed and spread his wings. The quickly flapped over to Harry's bedpost and turned it's head to look back at him.

"I like it here," the bird said with his eyes.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I do too."

As the hours went by, Harry god bored. Summer had just begun and he didn't have much to do. He decided to go out for a run. This whole past year, he felt that he had gotten really out of shape with no Quidditch practice. He ran through the neighborhood, passing several houses, trees, playgrounds, and such. He was very unfamiliar with the location, so this was a way of learning the neighborhood. He jogged down the sidewalk in his sleeveless t-shirt and running shorts, passing several joggers heading in the opposite direction to which he gave a friendly nod. Some were young teenage girls who flashed Harry bright smiles. Harry would grin in reply. Being the heartthrob at Hogwarts, he was used to all sorts of female attention. But this time, these girls didn't know who he was. In face nobody knew who he was here. To all of these muggles, he was just like them. No boy who lived nonsense. He was just Harry. Harry smiled to himself at the thought of this.

He returned home and as he stepped inside the front door. He looked down at his feet and saw a single letter with his name on it that was just put into the mail slot. He picked it up and smiled.

"My first mail in the new place!" He said as he walked down the hall into the kitchen, He ripped open the letter and read.

_Harry,_

_It has been too long since we've talked! How are things? _

_I heard you moved into Grimauld place! That's wonderful! _

_I hope you are enjoying it. I've been spending a lot of time with_

_my parents since I haven't seen them for a whole year. _

_We had a lot to catch up on. But I miss you sooo much!_

_I was thinking maybe I could come over and visit _

_you for a couple weeks and we could catch up! Let me know._

_Hermione_

Harry smiled as he read the letter from his bushy haired friend. Since Voldemort had died, Hermione rushed off to go and retrieve her parents. They had spent the past few weeks apart, which was completely fine with Harry, having spent every single waking moment with her for months and months during their hunting for the Horcruxes. But Hermione was Hermione. Always wanting to see her Harry. Harry grabbed a pen and parchment and replied.

_Hermione!_

_Long time, no see! It has been too long. Yeah, I moved into _

_Grimauld place a few days ago and it's been pretty fun._

_The Weasley's have helped a lot with moving in. They gave me_

_a lot of stuff they thought I could use, but I haven't unpacked_

_it yet. Maybe you could help me with it. And YES! Absolutely, you _

_can come over to visit as long as you want! Stop by anytime, I've got _

_no plans to really do anything. See you soon!_

_Harry_

Harry sealed the letter and ran upstairs to give it to Bu Bo. He placed the letter into the Owl's mouth.

"You know what to do," Harry said as he opened the window. Bu Bo flew out and Harry watched him fly away into the sunset.

" Fly little owl!" Harry yelled. He turned away from the window and walked to his bed.

"Summer's just beginning. New house. New Owl. Voldy's dead. And Hermione's coming over!"

Harry plopped down onto his bed and folded his arms behind his head.

"Oh, things are lookin' up."

AN: So like it? Hate it? Not sure yet? It will get better, i promise. I have a whole vision of what will happen, and it's gonna get good. So give me your feedback of what you like, didn't like, what could be improved on. Constrictive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
